


Dancing In Your Arms

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dance Instructor Magnus, Dancing, Dancing as a form of flirting, Dancing with the stars - Freeform, Flirting, Gay Pride, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Pride, Proposals, alec learns to dance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec has made it to somewhere he never expected - the finale of Dancing With the Stars.Alec has also done something else he never expected - fallen in love with his Dancing Instructor.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Side Lydia/Isabelle
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 38
Kudos: 282
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Dancing In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Bingo Fill - Dance AU, because how could I write anything other than some Dancing With the Stars?! (Important Note: I've seen a grand total of maybe 3 episodes of Dancing With the Stars, so I made up pretty much everything.) 
> 
> This fic also includes fanart of one of the dance poses by the amazing [Amber Beingessner](https://www.instagram.com/amber.beingessner/)!! Not only do I love this art BECAUSE IT IS AMAZING (link below!), but because it is perfect for Pride month!! 
> 
> Here's a [LINK](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBR93RvDMJW/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) to the instagram post, which you should ALL go check out and love on because it's fantastic and wonderful and so damn GLORIOUS and perfect for Pride and it just makes me want to cry, and also Magnus' shoes and HAIR are the most fabulous thing to ever exist and no one is allowed to argue with that ever.

"So Alec, you've made it to the finale of Dancing With the Stars! Did you ever think that you were going to make it this far?" 

Alec forced himself to smile and chuckle, shaking his head. "No. Honestly, I didn't think I would get past week two. Our jive was so weak that I'm surprised that we did stick around. I give all of the credit to that to Magnus." 

The host chuckled and nodded in acknowledgment. "It was definitely one of your weakest dances, which makes the decision to do it again tonight definitely interesting. Can you tell us why you did?" 

Alec blew out a hard breath and thought about it. There were a hundred reasons, but the real reason was simpler than anyone might have thought. "Dancing with Magnus in week two was a struggle because neither of us trusted each other. Every single move, we fought. Pretty sure even the judges had that feedback for us." 

"They did!" The host said, grinning brightly. "But you don't feel like this is the case now?" 

"Well," Alec said with a grin. "I think you are going to get the best jive you've seen in the competition so far. It's one of Magnus' best dances, and he has me tossing him around like a freaking baton." 

"Oh really?" The host asked, leaning forward. "What else can you tell us about tonight? You and Magnus have both been very secretive about your second dance. You're doing the tango, right?" 

"We are," Alec agreed, lifting his eyebrows when the host clearly gestured for more. "You'll enjoy it," he offered. "I can promise you that." 

"As tight-lipped as Magnus!" The host said with a sigh, deflating. "Very well, very well, I won't press. Now, let's talk about your partner. Magnus Bane. Part of the reason we weren't sure that you were going to make it was that you two seemed to be fighting, all of the time." 

Alec laughed and leaned back in his chair, on much more comfortable ground. "That wasn't an exaggeration. We _absolutely_ were. Fought like cats and dogs, especially those first two weeks." 

The host raised his eyebrows. "And what changed for the both of you?" 

"Other than the fistfight we got into?" Alec asked, raising his eyebrows. "Well, it was more like a few punches thrown and as good as they felt, it made us actually talk through some stuff." 

"Care to elaborate?" 

Alec blew out a hard breath. "The show took a risk with the both of us - putting a same-sex couple on the dance floor. Magnus and I were both very willing to do that, what with me being gay and out now, and him flying the bi flag quite proudly." 

When the host didn't press, Alec kept going. "Magnus reminded me that there was more than my pride at stake, there were a lot of kids, kids like the ones we once were, watching." He smiled faintly and looked down at the floor. "They're more important, and they're why we had such a stunning week four." 

"That week!" The host said, fanning herself. "We started to wonder, week three, when the two of you clearly turned things around and solved some issues that you were having. But then week four-" 

"But then I got to do a dance I actually enjoyed for the first time!" Alec said with a laugh. "I look back on that episode and the grin on my face is one hundred percent genuine. That was the first time I really understood why Magnus loved dancing, because I loved it just as much as he did at that moment." 

"It showed! And it obviously showed in your scores with the judges, and the fan votes!" The host said, grinning. "Since then, you've topped the leaderboard almost every week. Do you expect to win?" 

Alec shrugged. "Winning is a matter of perspective. I'd say that making it this far considering how we started is a win. I'd say that every gay kid out there knows that a former b-list actor and hockey player can learn to dance," he made himself wave to the camera. "And that there's such a thing as putting in enough hard work to make anything happen." 

"Well, you heard it here first, folks!" 

Alec sagged in relief once the interview was done, shaking hands with the Host before turning back to the practice hall. Magnus always hated when they got interrupted by the needs of the show, but with the finale tomorrow, it was even worse. He knocked on the door, but he could hear the music already playing and he opened it, just in time to watch Magnus leap into the air before he fell dramatically to his feet. 

He shut the door behind him and leaned back against it, watching as Magnus started to move again, though a quick grin was thrown in his direction. If there was one thing Alec was glad about it was that the Host hadn't asked him if the possibility was there for anything more between the two of them. He was a terrible liar and the last thing Magnus needed to see was that he wanted...that. 

"Alexander!" Magnus called, waving him forward. "Come on, you don't get to slack off, just because you were getting to have your five minutes of fame once again." 

Alec huffed and rolled his eyes. "You know damn well I haven't been slacking off. I've even been doing those stretches you showed me! I can't quite do a split, but I'm coming pretty close." 

Magnus snorted and slid into a split easily, raising a challenging eyebrow at Alec. "Show me, then." 

Alec groaned and glared at Magnus before stretching briefly and sliding, most of the way down, closing his eyes and breathing slowly, steadily, feeling the stretch of his muscles. He held himself up a few inches above the ground, shifting into a stretch before he tucked one leg under another and fell onto his butt. He grinned. "See? Progress!" 

Magnus nodded, willingly enough. "You're doing quite well. You'll be able to do both the Leans without an issue." 

Alec blew out a hard breath. "Should we practice in costume?" 

Magnus chewed on his lip and shrugged. "Do you think you need to?" 

"I don't want the cameras to catch us," Alec admitted. "I don't want anyone to know what we have planned." 

Magnus hummed in agreement. "Yeah, if we want to pull it off, it's best that the two producers who know are the only ones." 

Alec sighed and looked at Magnus. "What if I can't do it?" 

"You can," Magnus said with a shrug. He grinned a bit. "I do find it funny you're more worried about the tango than the jive." 

"I've got the jive down," Alec said, smiling. "Footwork was clean, you even said as much." 

Magnus hummed and nodded. "You just like flipping me through the air." 

"Considering I know you can flip me just as easily?" Alec said with a laugh, shaking his head. "Yeah, maybe a little. And I know that you're going to make sure you're okay if I mess up." 

"You're not going to mess up, Alec," Magnus said, looking at him. "You're a good dancer, whether you like it or not, you're going to have to live with that reputation." 

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm never going to recover from it." 

Magnus only started to snicker and sank back against the floor again. "The right TV montage thing to do would be to give you a break tonight, but we're going to run through both of them, full routines in about ten minutes." 

"All right," Alec agreed, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the floor. "I might miss this, you know." 

"Miss learning a dance a week that you barely know and somehow have to reach competency on?" Magnus shot back, using Alec's own complaint against him. 

"Okay," Alec said with a laugh. "Maybe not that part. But you? Hanging out with you? Yeah, Magnus, that I'll miss." 

Magnus lifted his head, looking at Alec, but the other man wasn't meeting his eyes and was instead staring at the ceiling. He hummed. "I'll miss you too, Alexander." 

Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening to the slow inhale of his breath, followed by Magnus'. He had to relax, had to focus on everything. He just had two more dances, and then things would be over and they could go back to...to... 

The reminder of just what he would be going back to had him tensing and Alec sighed, sitting up and pushing his fingers through his hair with a frustrated grunt. No acting career, no sports career, just some newfound notoriety. That was it.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, sitting up. He recognized the look on Alec's face, clearing his throat. "Are you all right?" 

Alec huffed and shook his head, looking at Magnus. "I don't know what I'm going to do when I finish this. I don't know if I can just...go back to what I was doing before." 

"Why not?" Magnus asked, tilting his head, sitting up as well. "There are plenty of ballroom classes that you could take or dance studios that would be happy to have your name attached to theirs. You could work at any of them. You could coach hockey as you've talked about doing." 

Alec swallowed down the quick response that wanted to escape. He could do any, or even all of those things. But _Magnus_ wouldn't be there. Magnus wouldn't be there with a quick smile and an even faster tease, some quippy comment that would have him either laughing or rolling his eyes. Maybe even both. He was going to miss Magnus, and the ache that had settled into his chest in the past few days was the constant reminder of it. 

"You're right," Alec managed to offer when the silence between the two of them had slipped on for far too long. He sighed and took a deep breath. If only Magnus had... 

"You know," Magnus said, shifting so he could wrap his arms around his knees. "When I first came out here to be a part of the show, I asked the producers a lot of questions. Not just how it worked, but what kind of longevity could I expect out of a job like this." 

Alec's attention snapped back to Magnus. "You've been the favorite teacher for years, Magnus." 

Magnus gave a wry grin. "You're right. I'm also the one that's caused them the most drama, considering what happened with Camille and I." 

The reminder was enough to have him dropping his eyes to the floor. Camille Belcourt. The actress had been looking to revitalize her career two years ago. She and Magnus had won the competition, their chemistry electric, and they'd even dated for more than a year after the show before she'd moved on, according to her. Alec had never asked about it, hadn't wanted to pry. It wasn't his place. 

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, reaching out to nudge Alec's leg with his foot. "Why have you never asked?" 

"It's your life," Alec said with a shrug, looking up at Magnus. "You don't have to share everything with me. That's my job for the cameras, remember?" 

Magnus frowned and tilted his head. "I'd tell you, if you wanted to know." 

Alec sighed and smiled faintly. "I want to know, because I like everything I learn about you, Magnus. But no one should be forced to relive memories they'd rather forget." 

"The night before the finale with Camille, she danced until her feet started to bleed. It was a point of pride with her. To find the level of perfection none of the other contestants could," Magnus said, his eyes drifting over to the wall as he remembered, his voice going far away. 

"She was an incredible dancer," Alec offered up. He'd seen the videos. Heard the comparisons. 

Magnus hummed. "She, in a clinical and technical sense, was an incredible dancer, yes. But do you remember the week we struggled?" 

Alec fought for a second to remember exactly which week that they had had trouble. "No, I didn't...uh...watch the show back then." 

"Ah, right. Sorry. Well. We struggled with lyrical ballet," Magnus said with a sigh. "She pinned the failure on me, saying that I couldn't teach her everything that she needed to know to be successful." 

"What didn't she learn?" Alec asked, frowning. "You're an incredible teacher Magnus, I can't imagine what it was that you couldn't teach her." 

Magnus blew out a hard breath. "I can't teach passion. Anger, frustration, happiness, joy, sadness, sorrow, any of those. You cannot teach the depth of emotion required for some types of dance." He pressed a hand to his chest and rubbed, the familiar ache in his heart enough to have him wanting to get up and move. 

"Magnus," Alec said with a smile. "In my more complimentary weeks, I've been compared to a board. _Repeatedly._ How stiff I am, my lack of expression-" 

"And yet," Magnus said, looking up at him. "The one week where you enjoyed the dance we were doing, you grinned like a little kid getting to play. That just means you have particular types of dance you enjoy most, Alexander. You still found the joy." 

Alec was quiet, thinking about it and sighed. "She didn't have that?" 

Magnus shook his head. "Not just in dance either. It took me so much longer to realize that for all we had the chemistry when it came to attraction, that was all we had. There was no... _joy."_

"I'm sorry," Alec offered. 

Magnus shrugged and gave a wry smile. "I survived her, and she got to tell the story that she tired of me and moved on. It benefited both of us in our own ways." 

Alec looked back down at the dance floor again. "You deserve better," he said, his voice quiet and certain. He glanced up and met Magnus' eyes that were wide with surprise. "You deserve everything, Magnus, but you absolutely deserve someone that loves you with every single piece of themselves. That shares not just their joy, but, but everything." 

Magnus stared in surprise at Alec and watched him push himself upright. He smiled faintly and took Alec's hand, standing up. "I'd like to think you're right." 

"I am," Alec said, his voice certain. He met Magnus' eyes again and turned back to the studio. "Let's practice. We've only got a few more hours, right?" 

"Right," Magnus agreed, watching Alec stride to the stereo with the familiarity of someone who felt at home in the space they were currently in. It made him smile and shake his head. Who knew that Alexander Lightwood could come so far in so short a time. 

"Tango or Jive first?" Alec called, looking back at Magnus. 

"Jive! Your footwork is good, but it isn't that good!" Magnus shot back, stretching himself again. 

Alec snorted. "You just want something to complain about, Magnus. Come on, let's go." He hit play on the record and dashed at Magnus, sliding the final few feet in a move Magnus had taught him. 

Magnus rolled his eyes, even though the bright grin from Alexander made his heart skip a few very needed beats. "Show off," He grumbled, rolling his eyes. 

"You like it when I show off," Alec shot back, grabbing at Magnus' waist, immediately spinning to the beat of the song. "Now let's go!" 

Magnus laughed and nodded readily enough, letting Alec spin him, and then step around him, both of their breathless laughter echoing in the studio as they danced together. 

~!~ 

"You do realize-" 

"Shut up, of course I do. But do _they?”_

"Not a chance." 

A sigh, then a huff. "Well, I happen to know there are at least plans for that." 

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah, the producer, Lewis. He told me that they had a plan and they were gonna go off script for their tango," she said. "I think it's going to end with that tension break they're looking for." 

A considering hum. "Do you think it's real?" 

"If you're asking if I think they're real, they're as real as we are," she challenged. She looked back into the studio. "I also think you're going to lose your best dance coach without renewing his contract." 

She sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that." 

"I only tell the truth, babe." 

"Don't call me babe." 

She grinned. "You like it, you just don't like me calling you that where someone else can hear." 

"Maybe." She turned away from the studio. "Now come on, let's leave them to practice." 

"You got it, Lyds!" 

"Isabelle, that might be worse than babe. Please." 

Isabelle grinned and winked at Lydia, holding the door open for her. "After you." 

~!~ 

Alec watched the couple out on the dance floor, wrinkling his nose at the sight of them together. 

"Stop that, there might be a camera on you," Magnus growled, stepping on Alec's foot. 

"There's not a camera on me, if there was, I'd have some lighting," Alec hissed back. "And stop stepping on my fucking feet right before the jive, you asshole. I need those." 

Magnus huffed and reached out to wrap an arm around Alec's waist, feeling how tense he was. He leaned in close, careful not to smudge either of their makeup. Alec was right about them being shrouded in the darkness of the side stage, at least. "Stop worrying." 

Alec sighed and sagged into Magnus. "I'm going to fuck up." 

"You're not going to fuck up," Magnus whispered. "You know this dance backward and forwards. You're going to do amazing, Alexander." 

Alec bit down on his lip, glad that Magnus couldn't see more than the shadow of his face. "Magnus?" He heard the telltale beep that told them they had fifteen seconds to step onto the stage and into their positions. "I'm really glad I'm here with you," he breathed, taking Magnus' hand and leading him onto the stage. 

Magnus' breath caught even as he and Alec hurried into their positions. His heart was pounding and it had nothing to do with the song that they were about to begin dancing. He took a deep breath and ordered himself to focus. That was all that he could do. 

Once the lights came on and Green Day’s Holiday began blasting over the speakers, the crowd began to shout and Magnus ran at Alec, grinning bright and wide as he was easily flipped and tossed into his starting position. Alec spun straight into his arms and into their hardest footwork sequence, the both of them moving together like they had been born to do it. 

When they had first started dancing together, he had tried to make sure that he eased Alexander into any of the steps that he had to learn, but now, he understood that in order to succeed, in order to have truly incredible dances, the hard stuff had to be at the front. The second it was over and done with, Alexander relaxed and... The instant Alec finished the last flick of his feet, Magnus watched a grin as bright as the sun appear as Alec spun and slid to his knees, lifting him up and helping him into another presenting pose. 

The crowd cheered, singing along with the song as they danced. Magnus spun Alec in turn, picking him up and tossing him, though much more carefully than Alec had thrown him, listening to the gasp of the audience as Alec fell to his knees. A second later, Magnus planted his hands on Alec's shoulders and leaped over him with a bright grin for the cameras, pulling Alec up with him in another move, both of them spinning straight into another footwork sequence. 

Alec couldn't breathe. He _couldn't._ Magnus was grinning at him, and his eyes were shining, chocolate brown with hints of gold with every single flash of the lights. Every move, every piece of footwork that went exactly as it was supposed to, he could feel the happiness bleeding off of Magnus. Alec grinned back at him and spun under the next twirl of Magnus' arms, laughing as Magnus took a turn sliding to his knees, blowing a kiss at him from across the stage. 

Alec narrowed his eyes at the challenge and took two running steps, coaching himself through the move he'd practiced a thousand times over as he dropped to his knees. He slid to a stop right in front of Magnus, one arm wrapped around the back of Magnus’ thighs, right as the music stopped, the crowd going wild with shouts. 

Alec grinned and stood up, panting hard and wrapped his arms around Magnus, spinning him around in circles. "We did it!" 

Magnus laughed as soon as Alec put him down, tugging him towards where all of the judges were waiting, grins on their faces. He wrapped an arm around Alec's waist, leaning into him, even as he tried to catch his breath again. The crowd was still cheering, still shouting all of their names and he wanted to crow with the victory. If they thought this was incredible, it had nothing on what they were going to see for the tango. 

Ana was first and she smiled at them. "You know, when I saw that Alec had made the decision to do the tango and the _jive,_ of all possible combinations, I thought you were both crazy.” She shook her head and grinned. “Compared to the first time we saw you both do this dance, all I can say there is no comparison! Ten out of ten!" 

Alec bounced in excitement, turning to grin at Magnus, before turning to Anthony. He forced his face into some semblance of attention. 

Anthony shook his head. "Magnus and Alec and the Jive. I never thought I'd see a jive like that danced on this stage. You two could have been at any bar dancing that and you would have had the whole place louder than this set. Ten out of ten!" 

Magnus shouted, pumping a fist, grinning bright and wide, even as they turned to Christoph, who was always the most critical, and even his lips were twitching. He crossed his fingers, praying for that ten that he gave out so rarely, it was such an exception that he couldn't remember the last time he had seen it. 

"Gentlemen. Your footwork was, for something you had only a week to learn? Borderline flawless. You know I don't prefer the flash, but it suited you both, the song choice and your choreography well. You played to your strengths, and it is evident in the scores. Ten out of ten!" 

Alec picked Magnus up and spun him around again, laughing wildly. He grinned and hugged him tight. 

The host stepped up and she grinned. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are still breathless after that dance! How are you both feeling, knowing that you got perfect scores from the judges for a dance that you scored a mere eighteen on the last time you danced it?" 

Alec looked to Magnus, urging him to answer first. 

"The amount of work that Alexander has put into this dance is truly incredible," Magnus said, still trying to catch his breath. "And it was wonderful to be able to come back and not only to succeed, but to succeed in such an incredible _fashion!”_

Alec laughed and shook his head as the mic was abruptly thrust in front of him. "Listen, I'm just glad I didn't kick your shin in the middle of the dance like last time, okay?" 

Magnus laughed, his head falling back, giving Alec a squeeze. "Trust me when I say that both of us are glad of that, Alexander." 

Alec winked at him and turned back to the host who was staring at both of them. "This took a lot of work, but this was exactly what we wanted to do by doing the jive a second time. We wanted to show everyone how good it can be, and we both love doing this particular dance." 

"All right boys, now I know you have to go get ready for your tango, but you've been very secretive about it so far. Any hints?" 

Magnus looked at her and raised his eyebrows, smirking. "It's going to be unlike any tango you have seen before in your life," he promised, giving Alec a tug as they turned backstage and were immediately swarmed by stage hands assisting with their costume changes. He took a deep breath and slid on the extra set of sleeves and made sure they were tucked properly into the plain black outfit he was wearing. 

"You ready?" Alec asked, bending down so the woman from makeup could easily reach his face, touching up his cheeks and nose. 

"Yeah," Magnus said, shifting so he was next to Alec so he'd have to move as little as possible. "We're going to blow their socks off." 

"Damn right you are," Simon said, stepping up behind the both of them. "Everything is in place as you've asked. The both of you sure that you want to do this?" 

Alec looked to Magnus and gave a nod. "As long as the stage is set, we're good," he said. 

"I've got you covered," Simon said. He grinned, his eyes sparkling. "I can't wait to see what everyone thinks. If you two pull this off, that is. Not that I could think of two better, but-" 

"Thanks, Simon," Magnus said firmly, gesturing for him to head out and finish getting things ready. Thankfully Magnus got the hint and they were able to finish makeup with a few minutes to spare, and could step into the wings to watch Lorenzo and Dot doing their second, and final dance. 

"No passion," Alec said softly, watching the two of them spin together, slow circles that were technically flawless. "You're right." 

Magnus smiled and leaned in against Alexander. "We'll prove that tonight. Prove it to everyone with this dance." 

Alec breathed out slowly at the reminder that this was going to be their last dance together. After this, they weren't going to have a chance. "Magnus?" he whispered, the music almost louder than his voice. 

"Hmm?" Magnus asked, turning his attention back to Alec. "Yeah?" 

"Do you think," he whispered. "Next time you're in New York? I could see you?" 

Magnus' eyes snapped up to meet Alec's, his mouth going dry. "You, you'd want to see me again?" 

Alec laughed, trying to keep himself quiet as their warning sounded. He looked up at it and pressed his lips to Magnus' ear for the briefest moment. "Of course I want to see you again. Every day I can, Magnus," he whispered. He felt Magnus tense and whisper his name as he went to go stand on the opposite side of the stage. He took a deep breath. He could do this. He _could._

"So help me understand, Anthony. Why is the tango a strange choice for Magnus and Alec?" The host asked, tilting her head. 

"Well, there's the fact that they're two men, and this is normally considered a dance of desire and passion. Now, they've shown, with their chemistry, that that isn't a problem, so I'm not worried about that," Anthony exhaled hard and looked back to the stage. "What I am concerned about is the technical piece. As good as Alec has become over the past few weeks in particular, the tango requires such rigid structures and frames, it's hardly his forte." 

"And Alec would be the one leading the dance, wouldn't he?" The host asked. 

"He'd have to," Anthony said. "Magnus as the flag..." he smiled and shook his head. "Anything else wouldn't fit them, wouldn't fit their styles. Magnus is the passion to Alec's steadfastness. Mark my words, we'll see Magnus dressed in all his favorite glitter and glory, and by the end, we'll have seen a dance for the ages. I think the two of them have proved that." 

"Well, we'll certainly see, won't we?" The host asked the camera, grinning bright and wide. "Without further ado, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood dancing the tango for their final dance of the finale!" 

Alec lifted his chin up with the rise of the music, well aware that the stark plainness of their suits was the first thing that everyone would notice and realize wasn't normal. He turned and met Magnus' eyes, relaxing at the certainty there. He smiled and stepped into Magnus' arms, listening to the crowd gasp in surprise. 

Alec focused as Magnus dropped him immediately into a low, careful lean and when he came back up, the cape, the rainbow flag in all its glory now revealed at his back as he spun out, a shower of glitter following the motion, keeping his balance on his heel as Magnus spun him out and then back in again, pressed against him as they moved together, breathing as one. His heart pounded as he heard the crowd start to shout in their excitement as they moved together, each of their steps perfectly aligned to account for the height difference. 

Magnus breathed out slowly, trying to keep his attention on the dance and not the trust he could feel in every step of their dance. In order for this to work, Alec had to believe in him and trust him to lead and not try to take the lead from him. Every step, every spin, every dip and lean was dictated by his frame. Alec knew where to move before he even had to give him the direction and Magnus wanted to.... to _somehow_ tell Alec what it meant to him that they could move together like this. 

When the music slowed to almost a stop in the middle and the lights went dark, Magnus heard the crowd start murmuring and he heard Alec rip off the cape and toss it to the side and onto the steps on stage. Magnus did the same with his jacket, slipping it off and revealing the shirt on underneath, rolling his shoulders. 

"Ready?" Alec whispered, shifting his arms so he could be the frame that Magnus would step into. 

The lights lifted and Magnus looked up at Alec, grinning bright and wide. "Let's show them, Alexander," he whispered and let Alec spin him out and into a complicated series of turns, only for Alec to mimic the movement, the both of them trading the lead with each other whenever it suited the dance. 

Magnus spun again, the glitter and sparkle of the bisexual flag on the back of his satin shirt sticking to him as Alec dipped him low enough for the tips of his hair to be touching the ground. He let his eyes flutter shut as he let himself relax, falling back and trusting Alec to have him. In the next moment, he was pulled tight to Alec, a handful of glitter from the floor flying into the air as he spun, cascading it around them both as he was being spun across the stage, only Alec's firm grip on his hands to ground him. Magnus spun and twirled, kicking up flashes of glitter that had been left in piles on the floor, their feet dancing around each other like they had been born to do so. 

Alec nodded again and when the music swelled to the final seconds, he spun Magnus towards the middle of the stage and forced himself to breathe, meeting Magnus' eyes. 

"Don't look away," Magnus ordered, his voice soft. "I'm here. I have you." He knew they might lose points for that but it was worth it for the way Alec relaxed and he smiled, leaning in closer. As the music drew to a close, Alec dipped him again, but this time, stretched with him, until Magnus was suspended, almost parallel with the ground, only his heels touching, a few inches above the floor, Alec nearly on his knees to hold the position. 

[(LINK)](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBR93RvDMJW/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

Alec swallowed, listening to the last few notes of the song fade, his eyes caught on Magnus’, completely unable to look away. Their noses were close enough to brush and he could feel every panted exhale against his lips. When Magnus’ eyes dropped to his lips, only to flicker up to meet his again, Alec pulled him up and in that last inch to seal their lips together just as the lights dropped. 

Behind them, Magnus heard the gasp of the crowd, the host, and the judges, but all of that was lost to the soft press of Alec’s lips to his. Every sound fell away from both of them as they kissed, even as Alec slowly, _carefully_ brought them upright, he didn’t break the kiss. It wasn’t until the lights were lifting that Alec pulled back, staring at him, and Magnus couldn’t help smiling at the worry he saw there. He laughed and wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders, pulling him in for another kiss, the crowd roaring behind them. 

By the time they separated, Alec could see the frantic waving at the both of them from Simon and the other producers, urging them to step forward for their scores. He stared at Magnus and offered a small smile before reaching down to hesitantly take his hand. 

“Like I’m letting you go now,” Magnus muttered, squeezing Alec’s hand before they walked towards the judges. The screaming hadn’t stopped, and in fact only got louder when Alec caught the rainbow flag cape from Simon, and draped it over his arm, sending another shower of glitter across the stage. 

Alec squirmed under the knowing looks from the judges, but he cleared his throat, looking towards the Host with a raised eyebrow. 

“I think I’ll go first, since I’ve been doing the tango longer than you’ve both been alive,” Anthony said, tapping his fingers on the table in front of him. “You both took a big risk. Not only with the flair and...well, truly excessive amounts of glitter-” 

Magnus snorted and was glad when Alec squeezed his hand again. 

“-but in trading the lead? There was a very, very real risk that it could have backfired on the both of you.” He started to grin. “Instead it was a showcase.” The crowd started to shout. “It was a reminder that dance should always be pushed to the furthest limits, and the only thing holding you back is how much you trust your partner.” He cleared his throat. “Magnus? Masterful choreography. That last lean…” he sighed happily and looked towards the crowd. “The amount of trust and body control to do a move like that, from both of them is extensive. As I said. It was a showcase. Ten out of ten.” 

Alec turned to bury his face into Magnus’ temple and the edge of his hair, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, even as Magnus squeezed his hand even harder. He blew out a hard breath and turned to look at Ana. 

“Well, first and foremost boys, congratulations!” Ana said. She grinned. “Think we were all rooting for something to happen there.” 

Alec flushed and glanced at Magnus, only to find him watching with a grin and a quirked eyebrow. He turned back to Ana and cleared his throat. “Thanks,” he managed. 

“Secondly, phew. I can see why you kept it such a secret. The flair, the flags, the way you both danced with each other, and the amount of trust?” Ana winked at them. “It was your love story danced out on the stage for us all. It was a privilege to watch. Thank you for sharing it with the both of us. Ten out of ten!” 

Alec’s breath caught and he turned to Christoph, finding a knowing look waiting for him. 

“I know you’re not giving us a ten,” Magnus called with a laugh. “But come on, even you have to admit that was great!” 

Christoph huffed at Magnus and rolled his eyes. “You were nearly technically flawless. I did see some whispering in there. But for a dance learned only in a week, not only was it impressive, it’s a testament to just how much you’ve been able to teach Alec.”

Alec grinned and squeezed Magnus’ hand again, looking at him briefly, before turning back to Christoph. 

“The tango is a dance of passion. Without it, it falls flat and is almost a chore to watch,” Christoph continued, looking between the both of them. “Not only do you have that passion in spades, but your chemistry and trust in each other have also been unparalleled in this season of the show. As we clearly saw, it culminated at the end of the dance there.” 

Magnus glanced up at Alec and caught him blushing all over again. He tugged Alec down and into a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Christoph hummed. “I don’t share your flair for the dramatic, Magnus. You’ve known this for years. But even I can appreciate a good political statement when it is made. So, I am sorry to disappoint you, Magnus, but,” He flipped the card around and smiled at the both of them. “Ten out of ten!” 

Alec sucked in a breath and turned to Magnus and met the exact same wide-eyed look. Two perfect dances on finals night?! He wrapped his arms around Magnus and spun him around again, squeezing him tight. “We did it!” 

Magnus laughed as soon as Alec deposited him back on his feet. “You did it, Alexander!” 

“I think,” the Host said, stepping forward with a grin. “It is wildly obvious that not only have you received the highest scores ever recorded in a finale, but you have also won this season’s Dancing With the Stars!” 

Alec grinned, bright and stupidly wide, pressing his forehead to Magnus’. He knew they had to turn to the host, had to answer her exit interview questions, but he wasn’t able to look away from Magnus’ eyes just yet, and he didn’t _want_ to. “Awesome!” he said because he knew he needed to respond, and he could hear the crowd laughing behind all of them. 

“So, Alec, what’s next for you?” The Host asked, stepping forward. 

Alec glanced towards her with a smile, and then back to Magnus. “I think I’m going to see if my former dancing instructor would like to get a drink with me sometime.” 

Magnus laughed, his head falling back before he wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders. “Well, I have it on good authority that your _former_ dancing instructor would like that very much!” 

Alec knew that the producers were waving at him, that they were running over their time, that he needed to actually do the damn ending interview. But Magnus was smiling at him, Magnus had just agreed to a _date_ with him! When Magnus’ fingers were tangled in his hair, pulling him in closer, it was easy to decide that the exit interview could wait a few more seconds. Kissing Magnus to the roar of the audience around them was far, far more important. 

~!~ Six Months Later ~!~ 

“All setup?” Alec asked, stepping into the studio, hanging his jacket on one of the hooks on the back of the door. 

Magnus huffed and put his hands on his hips. “As set up as it’s going to be.” He bit down on his lip and surveyed the room again. The studio was spacious, something that he knew Catarina and Ragnor were paying out the nose for, but it was going to be worth it, his classes were full and-

“Stop overthinking,” Alec said, striding towards the stereo, flipping through the disks Magnus had. “Your classes are going to be great. People love you and you’re already booked out something ridiculous.” 

“That doesn’t mean it’s going to work,” Magnus said, watching as his boyfriend picked a CD and put it into the player, hitting play a second later before approaching him. “And I know I’ve rented this space for a year, but-” 

“Listen to me,” Alec said, pressing a finger to Magnus’ lips. “You are going to do magnificently. You are a brilliant teacher. If you could teach me to love dance, I guarantee you’ll have no problem teaching anyone and everyone who comes to your door.” 

Magnus stared up at Alec and smiled. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you signing up for my adult waltz classes, Alexander.” 

Alec’s eyes went wide and guileless. “I am being a supportive boyfriend, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

Magnus grinned and stepped into Alec’s arms when the music swelled around them. “You just don’t want anyone else waltzing with me.” 

“Maybe,” Alec said, giving Magnus a wink. “But maybe I want the excuse to dance with you.” 

Magnus closed his eyes with a happy sigh as Alec spun them around the room in slow circles. “You know I’ll dance with you whenever you want Alexander.” 

Alec hummed and spun Magnus out. “You sure about that?” 

Magnus laughed and twirled back into Alec’s arms easily, leaning against him with a happy sigh. “Of course I am.” 

Alec twisted Magnus under his arm easily and spun his boyfriend to face him before he dropped to one knee, winking up at Magnus as he pulled a box out of his pocket. “Even at our wedding?” 

Magnus’ breath caught as he stared at the silver ring with a sparkling blue gem and then up to Alec’s eyes. “Are you…” 

“Magnus, I want to dance with you every single day for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?” 

Magnus laughed and launched himself at Alec, toppling both of them to the floor, kissing Alec desperately. “Yes!” he whispered, kissing Alec again, keeping him pinned to the floor. 

“Good,” Alec said, letting his head fall back to the floor. “Now figure out where the hell you knocked the ring to.” 

Magnus grinned and stretched out on top of Alec. A quick survey of the floor showed the ring box ten or so feet away towards the stereo. “Done,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss Alec. “Now, what do you say to celebrating our engagement?” 

Alec’s breath caught and he glanced towards the mirrors in the room and then the door. “Magnus…” 

“May I remind you,” Magnus purred, leaning down to press slow, wet kisses to Alec’s neck. “This is _your_ fantasy. So allow me to indulge, if you would.” 

Alec tilted his head back and arched into the soft touch of Magnus’ lips. “As long as you let me complain about the floor when we have dancing mats right over there, later.” 

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows. “Do you want to move over to the dancing mats?” he asked, giving a teasing roll of his hips. 

“N-no!” Alec stuttered out a gasp, pulling Magnus in for another kiss, melting into it. “I love you, Magnus.” 

“And I love you, Alexander Lightwood, from the very first second you decided punching me was a great way to settle an argument about trust,” Magnus teased. 

Alec groaned and let his head fall back. “I take it back. I hate you. Forever.” 

Magnus grinned, unrepentantly. “I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
